jurassicparkfandomcom_de-20200214-history
InGen/Romankanon
Dieser Artikel ist eine beinahe 1:1 kopierte Übersetzung der englischen Version dieses Wikia-Eintrags. Dies soll lediglich Zeit sparen und soll nicht als Plagiarismus missverstanden werden. This entry is a near 1:1 translated copy of the English version of this Wikia entry. This is only a measure to save time and should not be misunderstood as plagiarism. International Genetics Incorporated, International Genetic Technologies, The InGen Corporation oder InGen ist ein Biotechnikunternehmen, gegründet von Multimilliardär John Hammond. Die Firma hat es sich zum Ziel genommen, ausgestorbene Tierarten durch den Prozess des Klones wieder zum Leben zu erwecken und in einem prähistorischen Freizeitpark auszustellen. Geplant war hierfür ursprünglich der Jurassic Park, später entstand mit Unterstützung von Masrani Global Corporation Jurassic World. Geschichte Gründung Im Roman war InGen ein Biotechnikunternehmen, das 1983 von John Hammond mit Unterstützung der Hammond Foundation, der Anwaltskanzlei Cowain, Swain and Ross und mehrerer japanischer Investoren gegründet wurde. Der Hauptsitz der Firma befand sich in der Farralon Rd., Palo Alto, Kalifornien. Norman Atherton war während der Gründung der Firma der Leiter für Genetik. Ursprünglich betrieb die Firma nur normale Genforschung, wie zum Beispiel die Erschaffung eines Miniaturelefanten, mit dem Donald Gennaro Gelder von Investoren eintreiben konnte. Nach Athertons Tod wurde sein Schüler Henry Wu Leiter für Genetik. Henry Wu war es, der den Klonprozess der Dinosaurier erschuf. InGen-Vorfall Hammond baute Jurassic Park auf Isla Nublar und plante zwei weitere Parks, Jurassic Park: Europa auf einer Insel der Azoren und Jurassic Park: Japan auf einer Insel nahe Guam. Beide sollten innerhalb der nächsten fünf Jahre eröffnet werden. 1989 waren die Bauarbeiten auf Isla Nublar beinahe abgeschlossen. Durch eine von InGens Rivalen Biosyn herbeigeführte Sabotage kam es jedoch zu einem Ausfall des Sicherheitssysteme, wodurch die Dinosaurier ausbrachen. Aufgrund mehrerer Todesfälle, darunter Hammond selbst, wurde der Park von der (fiktiven) costaricanischen Luftwaffe mit Napalm bombardiert. Dieses Ereignis ist als InGen-Vorfall bekannt. Nach dem InGen-Vorfall In der Romanreihe meldete InGen am 5. Oktober 1989 in San Francisco Insolvenz an. Der Prozess wurde als unspektakulär beschrieben. InGen war nur eine von vielen Gentechnikfirmen, die in den Jahren vor dem InGen-Vorfall Insolvenz angemeldet hatten, und so fand der Fall von den Medien kaum Beachtung. Laut Jeff Rossiter in Vergessene Welt versuchte Biosyn, InGen nach deren Bankrott aufzukaufen, aber die japanischen Investoren weigerten sich. Das letzte Mal, dass von InGen gehört wurde, war der Verkauf des Hauptsitzes und der Laboreinrichtungen, jedoch wurden keine genaueren Daten veröffentlicht. Einrichtungen Hauptsitz und Labore Der Hauptsitz der Firma befand sich in Palo Alto unter der Adresse 100 Farallon Road, Palo Alto, CA, USA (415) 209 – 5451. Anlage B InGen pachtete Isla Sorna, um dort die Dinosaurier für Jurassic Park auf Isla Nublar zu klonen und aufzuziehen. In allen Kanons gab es auf der Insel ein Arbeiterdorf und eine Brutanlage. Forschungsfarm In den Bergen Costa Ricas befand sich die sogenannte InGen-Farm, wo exotische und (möglicherweise) prähistorische Pflanzen für die Anlage auf Isla Nublar gezüchtet wurden. Medical Biologic Services Im Roman erwähnt Grant eine Anlage in Salt Lake namens Medical Biologic Services, die Proteine aus Dinosaurierknochen gewinnt. Es ist unklar, ob diese zu InGen gehörte. Geologisches Labor Im Roman hatte InGen ein geologisches Labor in Südafrika. Dort wurde Bernstein zur DNA-Gewinnung gefördert. Geschäftspartner und Geschäftszweige Folgende Firmen tauchten in den Romanen Dino Park und Vergessene Welt auf oder wurden erwähnt. Partner *Anwaltskanzlei Cowain, Swain and Ross *Nishihara *Hamachi *Hamaguri *Densaka *Toyota *Integrated Computer Systems *Hammond Foundation Geschäftszweige *InGen Construction *Jurassic Park Incorporated *Millipore Plastic Products Quellen *Englische Seite des Wikis Kategorie:Unternehmen